Anything can be hackedOr anyone
by Persephone44
Summary: Set after the Infiltration short. Zarya is sent to find and capture the mysterious hacker Sombra, but what if Sombra was the good guy in this situation? Will Zarya stand by her country, or turn her back against it?


"Do you know why you are here?" Katya Volskaya announces to Zarya as she enters her private office. Her eyes are fixed on the horizon, almost as if she were watching for something. Zarya nods, smiling softly, "Yes, I believe I do". She shuffled as she stood, excited to finally meet one of her heroes, the saviour of Russia. Volskaya turns on her heels, waving her hand away to signal for the bodyguards to leave the room, leaving Zarya and her alone. Zarya was shocked as the soldiers left the two of them alone in the huge office. Despite being the strongest woman in the world, there was an aura of power that surrounded Volskaya, attracting Zarya to her. She watches her slender frame go behind her desk and sit, perking Zarya up immediately. "Ms. Zaryanova, I apologize. If it were under different circumstances it would truly be an honor to meet you." "No need to apologize Madame Volskaya. It is already an honor to be called to meet the savor of Russia". Volskaya eyes a photo of her playing with her daughter, smiling at it sadly, then looking back up at Zarya. "I was threatened the other night by a terrorist who threatens to destroy Russia, and perhaps the world. She must be stopped." She shows her a picture of a Purple haired woman on a holoscreen. Her gun centimeters from Volskaya's face, "All we know is that she goes by the name of Sombra, she's a hacker who has gained access to some of Volskaya industry's most important files, and threatens to sell our mech plans to the highest bidder. I need for you to track her down and do whatever is necessary to keep me...and the rest of the country safe". Zarya salutes, "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep the country safe. But this hacker, how will we be able to find her? Surely she'd be able to hide her signal and hide anywhere on earth." Volskaya chuckles and hands her a small phone, on it was a small blip on a map, located near Dorado. "Just because she can hack, doesn't mean she's smart. One of our soldiers tracked her signal from a Talon ship, then gave it to me", her smile fades, "Do you think you'd be able to take care of this for me?" Zarya looks up at her and nods, "I'll be back before you know it Madame Volskaya".

As Zarya begins to take her leave, Volskaya eyes the photos of her gaining plans from omnic leaders that Sombra sent to her after their confrontation. She sighs, deleting them, hoping Zarya would be able to take care of the pest as quickly as possible.

After a long 17 hour flight, Zarya couldn't help but feel excited when she saw her king sized bed in the hotel room. She sits down her luggage and opens the curtains to eye the city lights, the paper lights and soft music of the city square was a welcome contrast to the cold, concrete of Volskaya industrys. Somewhere out there she'd find this Sombra person and bring her to justice, but that would have to wait until tomorrow, after she was fully rested. She strips off her shirt and pants and heads into the bathroom to start the shower, her sweat causing her to shine a bit. She steps into the shower and grabs the soap, rubbing suds slowly down her body, thinking of her eventful day yesterday. She thinks back to Volskaya and her dominant aura, then sighs softly tracing down her toned abs. She closes her eyes, imagining herself kneeling for Volskaya like the lap dog she wanted to be. Her mistresses white heel on her thigh as she looked down at her as if she were dirt. She traced the soap lower down her body, washing her bush. She imagines taking off Volskaya's belt with her pants, then her panties, letting her see her mistresses pussy. She sets the soap down, spreading her lips and stroking her clit slowly, imagining her mistress pushing her on the ground, pushing her face into the designer rug of her office, waiting desperately to be used by the CEO of Volskaya industries. She moans softly, feeling herself edging closer and closer until she remembers the picture of Sombra with the gun in Volskayas face. She stops, turning the water cold and rinsing herself off. 'I don't have time for that', she thought to herself, turning off the shower and stepping out. 'I can treat myself after this terrorist is caught', she sighs, laying her wet body on the bed, letting the warm air of the room dry her off. She closes her eyes, trying to imagine Volskaya dominating her again, but her mind went blank, only pulling up the photo of Sombra. Groaning, she flips over and goes to bed.


End file.
